Shower Time
by parrillajayma
Summary: Just a little further description of the time when Lexie Grey walked in on Callie and Arizona getting it on in the shower.


Bright, shining sun... a light breeze drifting in through the cracked window... and a warm body curled up against hers, with strong protective arms holding her close. Arizona Robbins couldn't help feeling like the luckiest girl in the world in that wonderful moment, waking up in the most peaceful, beautiful way possible. Still refusing to open her eyes, Arizona smiled as the heavenly-smelling Callie that was spooning her shifted, wrapping her arms tighter around her little spoon.

Finally allowing herself to fully awaken, Arizona opened her eyes and turned her head to take in the wondrous sight that was Callie's sleeping face. That caramel skin, those gorgeous eyes, that luscious mouth... sometimes Arizona couldn't believe that it was all hers. That Callie had chosen her, Callie was _hers,_ and hers alone. Yes, she was a lucky girl indeed.

Arizona leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She let her lips linger on Callie's for a couple seconds as she breathed in the sweet scent of Callie. As soon as their lips met, Callie smiled as she awoke in pure bliss.

"Mmm... hello there pretty lady," Callie grinned as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Calliope," Arizona sang softly with a stunning smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Incredibly well," Callie sighed as she shifted onto her back and sank back into the pillows. Last night had been the first night in a week that Callie hadn't been on call. Two of her ortho residents had fallen ill, and she had had to work extra hours to pick up their slack. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to wake up peacefully after a full night of sleep in her own bed. And Arizona had sorely missed waking up to the sight of her beautiful girlfriend right there next to her. She leaned down and planted another kiss on Callie's lips.

"I've missed this..." she sighed happily. "I've missed having you in my arms."

"Me too..." Callie murmured in agreement. "You have no idea."

"You need to tell your residents that they are never allowed to be sick again." Arizona peppered Callie with more sweet kisses.

"Definitely agree with that one..." Callie stroked Arizona's cheek lovingly. "I can't deny that this is the best way that anyone could ever wake up."

"Hmm, I think I know how to make it even better..." Arizona murmured playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Arizona pulled the blankets aside so she could easily climb on top of her girlfriend. Straddling her, Arizona leaned down again to gratify Callie with more soft kisses to the mouth, but this time, the kisses were deeper, longer, and more passionate. Callie moaned as the kisses began to trail down her cheekbone and onto her neck.

"And here I thought... that this morning... couldn't get any better," Callie breathed as Arizona worked wonders on her exposed neck.

"Guess you underestimated your talented girlfriend," Arizona paused in her kisses to retort.

"No, no!" Callie quickly panted. "Don't talk. Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop."

Arizona chuckled at her girlfriend's desperation and willingly continued her sweet neck kisses. She worked her way down to the collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from Callie, and then went further down to the valley in between Callie's breasts. Her kisses were slow and methodical; she was in no rush, she wanted to do this exactly right. Soon, however, unwanted cloth blocked Arizona's path. In no time at all, she snaked her hands under Callie's back, unclipping her bra and sliding it off of her.

Flinging the bra aside, Arizona swooped back down onto her girlfriend and continued her trail of kisses, sucking on Callie's sweet flesh just north of her nipple. Callie continued to let out soft moans of delight, her eyes closed in bliss. Glancing up at the hot brunette, Arizona smiled and bit her lip.

"You know what?"

"What?" Callie sat up, wondering why in the world Arizona had hesitated.

"I think I need a shower."

"Wha... what the... Arizona!" But the petite blonde had already hopped off the bed and was heading toward the bathroom. "Oh, you little minx..." Callie muttered.

"What, Callie, I'm dirty!"

"Damn right you are..." Callie sat up fully and sighed in frustration.

Arizona giggled to herself, then glanced over her shoulder to her frustrated girlfriend. With her back to her, she slid off her clothes, rendering her completely naked. With another covert glance back to Callie's half open mouth, she grinned and waltzed into the bathroom.

"Oh, no you didn't..." Callie breathed. She wasted no time in jumping out of bed and shimmying her clothes off of her oh-so-hot body. When she slipped into the bathroom, it was already steamy. The water was running and Arizona was in the shower, gleaming with beauty. Callie bit back a grin and stepped into the shower, pulling her playful girlfriend close to her.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?" she murmured into Arizona's ear.

"I hoped not," Arizona giggled.

They brought their lips together, which fit so perfectly together that no one could deny that they were meant for each other. Both women closed their eyes in satisfaction, the warm water raining down on them, adding to the steamy heat that they created.

Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's wet hair, massaging her head at the same time as she was bringing Callie as close as humanly possible to her. Callie's fingers explored Arizona's bare back, trickling up and down her backside. They kissed with the force of a hurricane, their mouths moving beautifully.

That is, until the sound of the bathroom door opening jolted both of them quickly back into reality. They pulled apart, eyes wide, and turned their heads instinctively to look at their unwelcome newcomer. Lexie Grey stood there, a horrified look of shock on her face.

"Oh, god, oh my god!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose and attempting to cover her eyes with her hand as she quickly closed the door again and retreated out of the bathroom.

Arizona let out a breath between her teeth, an apologetic look on her face, and turned back to her girlfriend. She was surprised to see a smug smile on Callie's face.

"Callie!" Arizona let go of the taller brunette and turned off the water. "Why are you so happy?"

Callie tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully. "I'm not... happy, I just... this is a situation that I find amusing, that's all. The look on little Grey's face, oh man..." Callie fell into another fit of snickers.

"Well I, for one, am not laughing. I'm so embarrassed!" Arizona stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel.

"Oh come on, honey, get back in here, we didn't..." Still in the shower, Callie reached out and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "...finish what we started."

"Callie! How can you..." At a loss for words, Arizona shook her head and turned around as she began to wrap the towel around her.

Callie rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh of frustration, for the second time that morning. She begrudgingly followed her girlfriend out of the shower and grabbed her towel. "I am going to kill that little Grey..." she muttered angrily to herself. Arizona shot her a warning look, the same familiar look that Callie had seen so many times. _Be nice_ , the look pleaded.

The two women walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Callie still begrudgingly stuffing her towel into place around her still wet body. Cristina was sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal with a sleepy look on her face; Lexie was standing behind the counter, an imploring look on hers.

"Knock much?" Callie shot at Lexie as they walked to the counter. Arizona cleared her throat but said nothing as she grabbed the coffee pot and poured out two mugs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lexie said hastily as she ran from the kitchen.

All that could be heard now was Cristina loudly crunching on her cereal. Callie and Arizona quietly sipped their coffee, unspeaking, in uncomfortable silence. After a few seconds, Cristina realized that they were both staring at her, in order to avoid looking at each other.

"You know you two should really lock your door while you're getting it on."

They both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Callie muttered.

More silence. More sipping coffee. Arizona shot a sideways glance at her girlfriend.

"...Oh come on, you can't exp-" Callie's words were cut off by a hasty, imploring kiss from an unsuspecting Arizona.

"Mmm... Looks like I was right. We did still have unfinished business." Callie grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Arizona said, planting another kiss on her towel clad girlfriend.

Cristina sat there, the cereal spoon halfway to her mouth. They didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon.

"Really?"

They didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh my god. This place is a frat house..." Cristina got up and stalked out of the kitchen.

Callie and Arizona giggled like little schoolgirls as they continued to kiss passionately, shuffling back towards the bathroom, only this time, Arizona made sure to lock the door.


End file.
